Content providers, such as video streaming services, video game companies, movie companies, or the like, often employ multiple different methods of delivering content and/or advertising their products. For example, a movie company may provide video advertising content (sometimes referred to as a “trailer”), which may increase potential customers' interest in a movie. As another example, a video game company may provide a trailer that advertises a video game. When a user is interested in a particular product, that user may typically need to make a selection to download the product (e.g., select a video game, a movie, a smartphone application, etc. in a virtual store or marketplace), and then manually select, activate, or open the product.